Their new life
by En Sabah Nur The First One
Summary: my first fic please be gentle on the reviews.by the way in my litle world the side effects of the transfusion are diferent.chapter 2 out.
1. A new problem

Their new life

Disclaimer: I do not own dark angel or any of the characters associated with it I'm just a humble little author who wants to entertain u peoples of the world

Author's note: this is my first fanfic ever so please tell me what u think about it and review. I'm going to rate every chapter individually although the story is going to be overall rated R. 

Rating: PG 13thoughts r between these funky little squiggles thought

Chapter 1 

A new problem

********************************************************************************

Logan laid awake in bed thinking about how to tell max he was loosing his legs again, It had been two hours since he had told her to leave his apartment, and he hated having to do so after all she had done for him ,Then it hit him.

He remembered his college friendsJoe andEd ,they had all attended Yale together, and how they had been talking about genetical engineeringthat could in theory do anything to a living person, but they had only gone up to modifying test tubes, they had called the project the "Cale project" thanks to a bet he had won and how they would try to continuethe project after they graduated from college.

'Sounds an afoul lot like manticore to me I wonder if they are still at it though????' 

'What does Logan think I'm fucking deaf or something? I could not hear his damn legsgiving away or him grunting at the pain?? No I don't think so I just think he does not want me to know that all the blood I gave him is going down the goddamn drain!' max thought as she rode her "baby" around town .when her pager starts beeping, it was Logan, she turns her bike around towards Logan's apartment. 

Logan put the phone down and suddenly fell down and started seizing.

Seven minutes later max walked into Logan's penthouse , and almost dropped dead, Logan was havinga seizure a real bad one.

She walked up to him and carried him to his bedandraced to the phone.

Half an hour later Loganwas in thehospital's emergency room.

****************************************************************************

End of chapter 1

A/N: Please read and review, let me hear ur thoughts give me ideas and such.


	2. discovered??

Their new life

Disclaimer: I do not own dark angel or any of the characters associated with it, James Cameron and Charles Eglee do. I'm just a humble little author who wants to entertain u peoples of the world

Rating: somewhere around pg13. 

A/N: sorry for delaying this chapter , but I had to get a beta reader plus I had to change the chapter so that every body would be happy.

Also I want to apologize for the errors in the first chapter but I had no beta reader at the time. and also thanks for all the reviews.

Now with out further ado.

Chapter 3.

Discovered?? 

"Sir! we'vefound a report of a person with a high amount of stem cells in a hospital on Seattle .sir!"

"send a team to investigate the situation, dismissed" Lydecker told thesoldier standing in front of him as he sat down in his leather chair.

"and make it discrete I don't want them knowing where there" he told the guard as he was leaving.

"Sir, yes sir!" the soldier responded to lydeckers command.

_This kid has a future with the army, he thinks and acts like a soldier should._

# Meanwhile In Logan's hospital room. As Max waited for him to wake up, she slapped him in the leg.

"you deserved that, scaring me to death like that!"

"well at least you won't feel that when you wake up" 

# suddenly logan started twitching in the bed, just as max was going to call for a doctor he sat up in bed and grabbed her arm.

"Why did u that it hurt!!" he said rubbing his leg where max had slapped it.

"hey weren't you supposed to have lost your legs again?!"

"what how did you know?"

" I heard you grunt when your legs gave out on you last night"

"well it doesn't matter, now could you please tell me what has hap- aaaaaaargh !!!!"

logan started to shake badly in the bed.

"DOCTOR!!,I NEED DOCTOR!!! something is happening to him!!". Max said as she ran out of the room looking for help. 

End chapter 2

A/N: there I made my best to comply to all of your requests and still keep u on the edge of ur seats... hopefully. I'll try and post the next part sooner.


End file.
